The Most wanted
by thebeyblademaster
Summary: Welcome to the city of Fairhaven, Home to the intense street racing on the planet.10 drivers rule these streets. These are the Most Wanted. Need for speed most wanted story. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NEED FOR SPEED MOST WANTED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO EA AND CRITERION GAMES.**

**Now that we got that out of the way let begin the story.**

* * *

><p>Welcome to the city of Fairhaven, Home to the most intense street racing on the planet.<p>

10 drivers rule these streets, Always on the run from the cops , They drive the best cars and dominate the city.

These are the Most Wanted.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon of Fairhaven city a man driving a Aston Martin V12 Vantage is heading to a route on easydrive.<p>

This man name is Blake

"**_Glad there are no cops_** **out."** Blake thought as he was driving fast while avoiding trying to crash into walls and other drivers.

Finally he got to where he was going parked next to a Porsche 911 Carrera S, Blake than got out of his Aston martin V12 Vantage and went inside the Porsche.

"This car looks amazing,Now let hit the road." Blake said as he began starting the car.

As Blake was driving around the city a Aston martin passed by him. Fast.

"_**Oh so you want to**_ **race?**" Blake thought at he began pushing the pedal harder.

The race was short and some what easy to Blake,The only hard part was dodging he finish 1st place in the race he stop next to a repair shop,As he got out of the car he saw across from him was a Ford Crown Victoria Police cop inside the Ford was reading the newspaper.

"I knew I was going see Fairhaven cops soon or later." Blake muttered to him self as he opened the door to the repair shop.

* * *

><p>Blake left the repair shops while eating a candy bar he brought from there,He then opened the Porsche and then started to notice that the cop across to him was gone. As Blake was driving a download called Autolog on his Iphone was download,After the download was completed he clicked on the app.<p>

"Welcome to autolog." A female voice said. "Autolog tracks every speed point you more you earn, The closer you get to taking on the Most Wanted drivers, and dominating your friends."

"**_Most Wanted drivers? Are there a group of racers? If so how do I join?"_ **

"To earn speed points you can race,Smashing through billboards,blasting past speed cameras,destroying security gates,or escaping the cops." The female voice ended there.

Blake picked up his phones and looked at how many speed points he have. "**Hmm so I have 6,739 speed points, Not bad." **He thought. Blake clicked the Most wanted on his app and jaw dropped at the cars and speed points the Most Wanted drivers have.

**MOST WANTED 10**

**CAR: ALFA ROMEO 4C CONCEPT**

**SP: 60,000**

**MOST WANTED 9**

**CAR: SHELBY COBRA 427**

**SP: 135,000**

**...**

The list went on for 8 more Most Wanted. "**_I going battle the Most Wanted drivers._"** Blake thought. As Blake continue to drive until he saw a blue Marussia B2.

"**_Jackspot_."** He thought as he parked right there and went into the Marussia, He than began to drive real fast,Trying to past traffic until he heard sirens.

"**_Crap the cops."_**Blake said as he turned on his Police radio app on his Iphone.

"Umm I saw a 10-41 ran past me 10-30." A cop said.

"Copy that you can now use code 3" The dispatcher said

Blake look behind him and saw 2 Ford Crown Victoria chasing him however they crashed into a car

"Ouch" Blake said as he looked at his had a red circle around him meaning he in a pursuit however he got out of it and his GPS screen turned blue meaning cooldown.

"Were losing the 10-40" A cop said.

"All units keep a look out for the 10-40. The dispatcher said.

Blake hid his car until the dispatcher said

"We lost the suspect all units return to your regular patrol."

Blake sigh as he began driving his car.

"This place has Amazing cars,Epic cop chases,and the need for speed. Blake said as he went to a race


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN Need for speed most wanted 2012. Need for speed Most wanted is owned by EA and Criterion games.**

* * *

><p>Blake was racing in a race called Cruise was in second place while in first place was a Shelby Cobra 427,Not any Shelby but the Most jaws dropped when he was racing one of the Most wanted in a random race but remained calm. His Marussia wasn't fast enough to catch up to him so when the race ended he was in second place.<p>

"**_That car is fast! If that Most Wanted is fast I wonder how the other ones are.I wonder how do I get those cars thought."_**Blake thought as drove around the city using his brand new nitrous he found while driving then looked at his Autolog and he had 35,000 speed points.

"_**Need 25,000**_ **more."**He thought as he pulled to the top of Bacon Plaza and fell asleep since it was a long day.

* * *

><p>A police officer was driving around the city until he saw a blue Marussia B2 on top of a Bacon Plaza.<p>

"_**That a Illegal parking**_** space!"** The police officer thought at he turned on his lights and went to Marussia and called the Dispatcher

* * *

><p>Blake was having a dream of cars destroying cops cars when he woke up hearing a loud looked out of his window to see a police Ford Crown coming after suddenly push the breaks pedal to turn around and than press the gas pedal to keep moving forward and smashed a build board into a construction site.<p>

"Gotta lose these cops" Blake said as he felt like he was being ambush.

"Code 3! Go,Go!" The cop said

"Can you get us what the vehicle look like?" The Dispatcher said

"Umm it look likes a blue Marussia B2." One of the cops said

"Ok 10-4" Dispatcher said

Blake wish he knew the police codes so he could understand them and know what they are was trying to get away from the cops however they were fast and cops cars are lurking around every also saw a car that he never saw the police are using,A began using his Nitrous to try losing cops but it didn't work as he got on to the busy roads of the night as he speed past cars.

"We need a roadblock!" A police said

Blake thought the roadblock are going have alot of police cars that hit hard however there were just the Fords with a open gap between them as the Marussia went by it like a speeding bullet as Blake turn around and saw some police cars hit a road block and some hit the traffic.

"We need a 11-56,There are some 11-23" one of the police said

"Were are bring a 11-56, The suspect is also escaping over." The dispatcher said

Blake hid in a alley where he found Ford focus but ignored it for now as he turned off the engines so no one will see his lights.

"The suspect has not been located return to your patrol." Blake heard the dispatcher said.

Blake sighed as he went back on the open roads and looked at his Autolog to see how many speed points he have

"42,000." He said

Blake then checked to see what races they founded a speed run called then set a route there and drove to the place

* * *

><p>Hughes park is a amazing park that is almost located in the middle of Fairhaven city. Alot of people go there in the day but not a night making it perfect for driving in there.<p>

Blake got to Hughes park and did a donut and than began the speed was gaining speed by driving going forward until he did a jump and destroyed a build jump distance was 150.7He then went on to the streets.

"_**This is hard dodging all these traffic and drifting**_** around."** He thought.

At the end he got 106.4 looked at his autolog and he has 39,000 speed points,Then he stopped next to Mcdonalds to get something to eat

* * *

><p>After eating some Mcdonalds Blake went back into his Marussia and started he was driving he saw a BMW M3 GTR driving around.<p>

"_**Look like a racer."**_ Blake thought as he went over to him

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger :P I hope you enjoy this second chapter of The most wanted,and yes I will be adding the DLC from most wanted 2012<strong>


End file.
